


Investigating the Past

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [237]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not even sure how James got the file on this Charles Powell, particularly given that the man is dead, but he finds himself oddly curious about the man that has haunted his son's drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investigating the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 August 2016  
> Word Count: 203  
> Prompt: blaze  
> Summary: He's not even sure how James got the file on this Charles Powell, particularly given that the man is dead, but he finds himself oddly curious about the man that has haunted his son's drawings.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eleven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Patrick and Charles Powell. I made an adjustment in the focus because… Well, I don't think I have to reiterate my stance on Charles Powell any longer, do I?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He's not even sure how James got the file on this Charles Powell, particularly given that the man is dead, but he finds himself oddly curious about the man that has haunted his son's drawings. He remembers the conversation with Damien after James had learned of the burned drawing incident. That was when Damien had finally divulged the details of his final conversation with Powell, before he'd admittedly pummeled the man nearly to death. The knowledge that this odious man had willfully and gleefully admitted to being a serial killer terrifies Patrick, and makes him more than glad that he's not a clinical psychologist.

At the same time, he knows his husband well enough to understand that this new information will give him a new case to solve. No, it won't bring any of those victims back, but it will certainly bring closure to their families. Hopefully James will be able to learn all of their identities. If not, Patrick will do what he can to support his husband, and knows full well that Damien will make sure that this doesn't overly consume James in the end. Patrick is grateful to the younger man for his concern for everyone living at the estate.


End file.
